Right Thru Me
by luna snow demon
Summary: "Thank you Seto." Then Joey looked up."How do you see right through me?" Songfic,first story,yaoi


Hello my first fanfic Yay! And it's also my first song fic Yay again! I hope all you people would like it and tell me what you think of it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh the guy (don't know his name) owns it. Wish I did, but no. I also don't own the song Right through Me by Nicki Minaj; it belongs to Nicki Minaj, Young Money and Cash Money.

Notes: Character OOC, language, and Minchin of abuse

Right Thru Me

"Joey! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Seto yells walking into the kitchen slamming his hand on the counter to keep his balance.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? We've been going out for 7 months now and you still treat me like I'm some worthless piece of shit!" Joey yells stomping in behind him and going across the room.

"You know if you stop acting like one, I'll stop treating you like one." Seto said now leaning on the counter with his hand on his forehead and his voice a little calmer than before.

"WHAT! YOU PIGHEADED JACKASS! TELLING ME TO STOP ACTING LIKE A WROTHLESS MUTT! IN THAT CASE WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING A JACKASS!" Joey yelled back as an answer getting madder by the second.

"You know What Joey, I give up, I'm done." Seto said shaking his head and walking towards the door.

In an instant, Joey's eyes got wide, he calmed down, and his heart stopped, "No Seto stop!"

He ran and barring his head in Seto's chest gripping his shirt and crying. "Seto I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!"

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and just whispered, "I'll never leave you alone puppy…"

**A few hours later…**

Joey was lying in bed, Seto sleeping beside him, and he couldn't help thinking about what happen earlier that day.

He turned his IPod on, put his earphones in, and turned the music on hoping that it would take his mind off the day….. Sorry but he wasn't that lucky.

The first song that came on was Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj. All it did was make him feel worse and think about him and Seto.

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

The first thing his mind went to was when he and Seto used to fight. He said thing that hurt him. They were thing only his father told him and Seto gave him that same kind of pain.

_You let me win, you let me ride, you let me rock,_

_you let me slide and when they looking,_

_you let me hide, defend my honor, protect my pride_

_The good advice, I always hated but looking back,_

_it made me greater, you always told me,_

_forget the haters just get my money, just get my weight up_

_Know when I'm lying, know when I'm crying_

_It's like you got it, down to a science, why am I trying,_

_Know you ain't buying, I try to fight it, back with defiance,_

_you make me laugh, you make me hoarse from yelling at you,_

_and getting at you, picking up dishes, throwing em at you,_

_why are you speaking when no one asked you._

His mind now went back to when him and Seto started dating. Yes, when Seto had asked him out and told him he loved him, Seto changed and started to be a lot nicer and kinder to him and his friends.

Joey knew in his heart that loved Seto, but in his mind told him that it was just a trick. That he was the same old Kaiba that always called him a mutt. That he didn't love him at all, that it was Kaiba messing with him. That Seto would be just like his father. And that's when the fights started…..

_What are we doing, could you see through me,_

_cause you say Nicki and I say who me?_

_and you say no you, and I say screw you,_

_then you start dressing and you start leaving,_

_and I start crying, and I start screaming,_

_the heavy breathin', but, what's the reason,_

_always get the reaction you wanted,_

_I'm actually fronting, I'm asking you something_

_YO, answer this question, class is in session,_

_tired of letting passive aggression, control my mind,_

_capture my soul, OK, you're right just let it go,_

_OK you got it, it's in the can, before I played it,_

_you knew my hand, you can turn a free throw to a goal,_

_Nigga got the peep hole to my soul_

All their fights started and ended the same, Joey would get mad and yell at Seto for something, Joey might throw something at him and he'll miss, Seto tells him he leaving and walks towards the door, Joey stops what he's doing and runs to Seto holding him and crying and begging him not leave, Seto sighs, holds him, and tells him that he's not leaving.

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

_Won't you just stop looking through me 'cause I can't take it, no I can't take it_

Seto was awake and he could hear the music playing. It had him think to about them. Seto found out about what was happening with him and father and knew he was the reason why Joey acting the way he did. When they fought he let Joey ride it out and take out all his anger out on him. He knew it was something he needed to get over to finally be happy.

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_You see right through me how do you do that shit_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

Seto sat up and looked over at Joey. He saw that he was crying. He reached over and pulled the earphones out of his head. At the sudden loss, Joey looked over at Seto with the tears still in his eyes and running down his face.

Seto put his hands on either side of Joey's face. Joey started to cry harder and looked down. "Seto I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for yelling at you, and for throwing stuff at you!"

Seto started to stroke his cheeks to make him feel better. "It's ok Joey I know why you're doing this. I wanted you to work through it and it looks like you did." Seto said pulling Joey into a lose hug.

"Thank you Seto." Then Joey looked up."How do you see right through me?"

Seto looked into Joey's eyes with so much love and understanding."Because I was you."

Nothing else had to be said. They kissed each other soft and gentle, loving and caring.

The IPod could still be heard before it turned off. As they kissed, the end of the song could be heard,

_Oh baby….._


End file.
